


Dead

by dbw



Series: Hospital Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My response to a challenge on Senad to write a snippet starting with the following line: "I am dead. The inevitable cannot be changed."</p><p>Originally posted August 2002.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dead

**Author's Note:**

> My response to a challenge on Senad to write a snippet starting with the following line: "I am dead. The inevitable cannot be changed."
> 
> Originally posted August 2002.

I am dead. The inevitable cannot be changed.

I mean, what was Jim thinking??

_"Watch out for Blair while I'm at the conference, Simon, all right? He's going to be busy at Rainier, so he should be out of harm's way, but, well, you know Sandburg."_

Yeah. I know Sandburg. And I should have known better than to agree to be his keeper while the Sentinel was away. Sure, it sounded like a reasonable request. Easy, you know? Take the kid out to lunch a few times, make sure he's eating. Right.

How was I supposed to know that being 'busy at Rainier' translated to working on a project that would culminate in nearly blowing up Hargrove Hall? And since when does an anthropology project require the use of explosives, anyway?

So, here I sit in the ER at Cascade General waiting for news of our intrepid observer. The call said he had minor injuries, but... Damn. There's the doctor.

Scrapes, bruises, and a broken wrist. Considering the damage inflicted on the building, I'd say the kid is lucky to be alive.

He's a bit woozy from the pain pills, so I'm going to take him home and stay with him tonight. Make sure he doesn't wake and need something. Only because it might mitigate Jim's ire when he gets home in the morning. Not because I'm worried about Sandburg. No, not me.

_Sigh._

Even _I_ can't make myself believe that one. Oh well, tomorrow I'll face Jim and relinquish my unofficial stewardship. I'll tell you what -- I'm never sending Jim off to a conference alone again.

Next time, I'll pay for Sandburg's ticket myself.


End file.
